A coating film is normally provided to the surface of a rubber elastic body such as a rubber-coated metal gasket, a bearing seal, an oil seal, and an O-ring in order to prevent the occurrence of sticking and blocking, and improve wear resistance, for example. However, even if such a coating film is formed on the surface of an engine gasket, for example, when vibrations produced by the engine are applied under high-surface-pressure and high-temperature usage conditions, the rubber coating layer on the surface of the gasket may wear out, and leakage of gas may occur. A rubber coating layer on a sliding surface of a rubber elastic body such as a bearing seal or an oil seal may wear out due to repeated sliding, and leakage of oil may occur.
Various coating agents have been proposed in order to improve wear resistance (see Patent Literatures 1 to 4, for example). However, the coating agents disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 4 have a problem that if the resulting coating comes in contact with a member such as a flange, the coating strongly sticks to the contact member.